Queen Chrysalis
Queen Chrysalis 'is the evil leader of the Changelings, pony-shaped bug-like creatures that can shapeshift into those you love. She's the main antagonist of ''Dino Clopman's Adventures. Helios is her Guardian Bakugan. She is determined to destroy the DinoAdventure Squad and take over the multiverse by using her changeling minions and their Bakugan to steal the love from all the worlds in it. Backstory Chrysalis is the daughter of the Changeling King he thought her sword skills with his father watching. But sometimes when training is over, Chrysalis and her friend Discord he was young make life misrible for the ponies. But soon came the war of the ponies and the Changelings. Chrysalis had to be sent somewhere else, the king tells 2 Changelings to keep her safe and promises her they'll see each other again. But soon he was killed along with the emperor. With the death of the 2 changelings, the ponies buried them deep in their castle. Chrysalis however, herds the news and grieves for the lost of her father. But then she wipes the tears out of her eyes, and grins evilly. Over the years, Changelings made a new castle, then she got older and became the new Changeling queen! Discord is now older comes to see her. Chrysalis was suprisee to see him, but then she sounded corrupted. Discord was shocked about this, but reminds her that they had fun making life miserable. Chrysalis backfires and says: "I'm the Changeling Queen", causing them in a fight. But Chrysalis was stronger than Discord, after their fight. Discord slaps her and leaves saying: "You're just a dirty queen! You're not a good friend! Just wait and see!". That night, Chrysalis couldn't sleep, Discords words kept her all night long. And then she starts crying. The next day, the changelings kidnapped Discord and Chrysalis apologizes. And they become friends again. And then over the past few days, they spread their relations and they kissed. But Discord decieds to leave, Chrysalis because he found a place where he can rule for himself. They shared one final kiss and he waved goodbye. For years Chrysalis was very depressed. But soon she found Shining Armor's love which could save her kingdom. She failed. Aftermath After her failure attack on Canterlot, Chrysalis had to scout for love to feed off again, but she soon found some. However her memories of the attack didn't leave her mind, so she planned to get revenge on Cadance and Shining Armor, as well as Twilight Sparkle and her friends, even Thomas the tank engine and Percy. Many times she tried but kept failing, but then when the team encountered the Autobots and Decepticons, she had hope that she would soon get her own back. But failed, and once she meets Brian she's like: "Who is that dog?". Then she joined Darth Vader, again hoping to succeed. But was killed, then in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction, a Changeling whispers something to her. So she kept her sights on Cadance, because she had an idea. Soon enough after getting married to Discord, she gives birth to 2 children: Princess Chaos and Discsalis. Sometime later, in Attack of the Changlings and Cy-bugs, She has her Changlings capture Skyla. Then they go pick up diamonds at a mine outside of Canterlot. As Sargeant Hiorik is organizing the army, which also has Cy-bugs. But not only that, most of the Changlings are armed with Browning Hi-power pistols. And when Yuna, Tonto, John Reid, Spirit, and Rain look for Skyla. On the way they Yuna kils Oten and Tourin'. Then they arrived at a dimaond mine, along with Gilda. Scorn then enters the mine, only for Yuna to blow out his lantern. When Scorn doesn't return, Chrysalis sends Croom and Rompor to go get him but Tonto and John ambushed them both. Then a minecar rolled out of the mine, when they looked inside they found it had lit dynamite. After the explosion, Chrysalis opened one eye and saw, John, Tonto, Spirit, Rain and Yuna. Yuna then gunpointed the Changling queen and demanded the location of Skyla, but when Chrysalis refused and mocked Yuna. The young night princess angrily beated the queen with the gun's handle. Tonto then loads another gun with the diamond bullet, Rain informs her to kill the queen, but Yuna refuses except they take her and Gilda prisoner. And they brought them in to Trivia *Queen Chrysalis became Thomas' enermy in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding (Full Movie) '''. *Queen Chrysalis will become the FT Squad's enemy in the season 2 finale of The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Queen Chrysalis along with Discord and Diesel 10 tried to get he revenge on Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest ''but failed. *Queen Chrysalis is Diesel 10's Second-In-Command and Luitenent of The Rough Gang *Queen Chrysalis along with Discord and King Sombra are best friends with Diesel 10 (until betrayed along with Discord). *Queen Chrysalis has managed to kill Cadance in The rise of the Changeling King II. *Queen Chrysalis is also the mother of Princess Chaos and Discsalis Gallery Queen Chrysalis disguised as Princess Cadance.png|Queen Chrysalis disguised as Princess Cadance Chrysalis in an alternate universe.png|Chrysalis in an alternate universe Queen Chrysalis' Defeat.png|Queen Chrysalis' Defeat Chrysalis EG.png|Chrysalis' Human Counterpart MLP Queen Chrysalis as a Thomas character.png|Queen Chrysalis as a Thomas character Chrysalis with her sword.png|Chrysalis with her sword Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Masters of Evil Category:Animal characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:The Rough Gang Category:Queens Category:Horses Category:Alicorns Category:Liars Category:Not too intelligent Category:Complete Monster Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Impostors Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Foiled characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Singing characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Females Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Sadistic characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Possessor Category:Banished characters Category:Usurpers Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Kidnappers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Deceased characters Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Insects Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Changlings Category:Lover Stealers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hegemony Category:Swordsmen Category:Provoker Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Merciless Characters Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Charismatic villains